The Great Wonders of the Multiverse
by MusicLover500
Summary: Various drabbles/oneshots for various pairings, both AU and crossover to get them off my mind to focus on my stories. Fandoms: Buffy, Angel, Vampire Diaries, NCIS, Mortal Instruments, Harry Potter, and a lot of others that I can't all mention right now.
1. NCISVampire Diaries TonyElena

_Just a few things you should know ahead of time if you plan on reading the other updates for this._

_Warnings: There will be femslash- nothing graphic, but it will happen. Turn away or read with caution if that isn't your cup of tea._

'_Pairing' doesn't always mean it's a romantics pairing; it could mean the two characters are friends, enemy, or as close as family- though most of the time it will mean a romantic relationship. I will include the genre for each drabble/oneshot below for clarity._

_Some pairings will be common, or already done, and some will be those you haven't ever come across or very very rarely find. _

NCIS/Vampire Diaries- Tony/Elena 'Of Dancing and Happiness'

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Fandoms: NCIS, Vampire Diaries

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Tony/Elena

-_**T**__ony/__**E**__lena-__**T**__ony/__**E**__lena-_

Of Dancing and Happiness:

Tony stood off to the side, taking a drink every now and then from the champagne glass in his hand as he watched all the guests in the Mikealson mansion mingling about. _I really don't see why all of us had to come. _He thought, scanning the crowd for the rest of his team but finding them no where.

They had been called to Mystic Falls to investigate a series of marine deaths, and after a few baffling days of no suspects, they had finally found evidence that seemed to connect various citizens of the town to it. Most notably the Mikealson family, who had arrived in town just before the deaths had began occurring- specifically one of the youngest, Klaus.

But, as they had no solid proof, Gibbs had made them attend the ball after they had mysteriously received an invitation to try and find something that would incriminate him. Normally, he'd be hitting on all of the hot woman in the room, but none of that seemed appealing to him currently. So he'd just stood off to one side watching everyone, looking for anything that might get them one step closer to solving the case.

Seeing his champagne glass was almost empty, he turned to find another one of the waiters to get a new one when he spotted someone entering through the big double doors.

The person turned out to be a girl- no older than 18- with dark brown hair that had been curled and laid off over one shoulder and brown eyes. She was wearing a ball type gown that was black and silver, with a pair of elbow length gloves completing it. Tony had no idea what is was about her, but out of everyone he had seen so far at the occasion, she was the one that had caught his eye the most and held it the longest.

He debated wither he should go and introduce himself, but in the end decided to. _What the hell? You're supposed to be mingling, acting normal while still keeping an eye out. _

His mind made up, the federal walked up to the girl and offered her his most charming smile. "Hey." He said.

She glanced up at him, a brief look of start on her face before it faded. "Oh, hi! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She apologized.

"You did seem off in your own world." He admitted. "I'm Tony DiNozzo." He introduced.

"Elena Gilbert." She replied, shaking his hand. "You're new to town, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm here for a bit on a case. I take it your local?"

Elena nodded. "I've lived here my whole life."

"Really?" He asked. "Could you tell me what that's like? I've always wondered what small town life is like."

"Sure." She said, giving him a smile before leading the way through the mansion, telling him what it was like growing up in a small town like Mystic Falls.

-_**T**__ony/__**E**__lena-__**T**__ony/__**E**__lena_-

Elena found the conversation moving from what her life in Mystic Falls was like to the type of movies they liked and their family. She felt at ease with him- and like everything was back to normal for a second, that she could just be a regular 18 year old chatting with a hot guy at a formal occasion who just happened to be a federal agent.

She had caught glimpses of Damon and Stefan every now and than, but surprisingly they never spotted her and Tony. Elijah did give her a small smile in greeting, which she briefly returned before turning back to Tony.

Tony had just begun describing what his team was like when the sound of a glass being hit repeatedly rang out.

Elena glanced up at the spiraling staircase and saw Klaus standing there, looking out at everyone. She quickly glanced away, still not quite comfortable staring at the Original hybrid for long periods of time and half tuned out what he said. All she really caught was that a waltz was going to start.

"Wanna dance?" Tony's voice asked, and she jumped a bit as she turned to face him, his hand out for her to take.

It didn't take her long to make up her mind. She had enjoyed her time with Tony so far, and wasn't about to pass an opportunity like this. "I'd love to." She replied, smiling as she took his hand and let him lead to her out onto the large dancefloor.

Surprisingly, they didn't do too bad at the waltz. She glanced around and saw Damon dancing with none other than Rebekah, Stefan with Caroline, and Klaus with some woman that vaguely matched the description Tony gave her of his teammate Ziva. She didn't pay too much attention to them, however; she focused too much on Tony's face, already regretting when the night was over and Tony soon left Mystic Falls.

But she didn't let that dampen the happiness she was feeling at the moment.

-_**T**__ony/__**E**__lena-__**T**__ony/__**E**__lena-_

_So how was it? This won't be the last Tony/Elena drabble/oneshot I write of them, but it will be for a bit since there are other pairings/friendships/rivalries I want to one do you want to see next in this series?_

_-__Elena/Doyle__ (Vampire Diaries/Angel- Romance)_

_-__Elena/Angel__ (Vampire Diaries/Buffy- Romance)_

_-__Tara/Gibbs__ (Buffy/NCIS- Friendship/Family/Hurt/Comfort)_

_-__Ziva/Spike__ (NCIS/Buffy- Romance)_

_-__Ziva/Klaus__ (NCIS/Vampire Diaries- Romance)_

_-__Tara/Elena__ (Buffy/Vampire Diaries- Romance)_

_-__Spike/Tara__ (Buffy AU- Romance)_

_-__Buffy/Draco__ (Buffy/Harry Potter- Romance)_

_-__Elena/Harry__ (Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter- Romance)_

_-__Elena/Spike__ (Vampire Diaries/Buffy- Romance)_

_-__Caroline/Spike__ (Vampire Diaries/Buffy- Romance)_

_-__Elena/Angelus__ (Vampire Diaries/Buffy- Romance/Horror)_

_-__Caroline/Angel__ (Vampire Diaries/Buffy- Romance)_

_-__Jeremy/Angelus__ (Vampire Diaries/Buffy- Rivalry/Horror)_

_-__Tony/Buffy__ (NCIS/Buffy- Romance)_

_-__McGee/Faith__ (NCIS/Buffy- Romance)_

_-__Buffy/Doyle__ (Buffy/Angel- Romance)_

_-__McGee/Willow__ (NCIS/Buffy- Romance)_

_-__McGee/Tara__ (NCIS/Buffy- Romance)_

_-__Willow/Draco__ (Buffy/Harry Potter- Romance)_

_-__Elena/Draco__ (Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter- Romance)_

_-__Willow/Damon__ (Buffy/Vampire Diaries- Romance)_

_-__Cordelia/Damon__ (Buffy/Vampire Diaries- Romance)_

_-__Buffy/Henry__ (Buffy/Blood Ties- Romance)_

_-__Tara/Henry__ (Buffy/Blood Ties- Romance)_


	2. Vampire DiariesAngel ElenaDoyle

*Originally posted 11/16/13*

Vampire Diaries/Angel- Elena/Doyle 'Memories'

Fandoms: Vampire Diaries, Angel

Pairing: Elena/Doyle

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

_All of my memories keep you near_

_The silent whispers_

_The silent tears_

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All of the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time_

_-'Memories' by Within Temptation_

Memories:

It all began when Elena had been forced to live with some old family friends in L.A. for a bit to hide until everyone knew for certain Klaus wouldn't find out she was alive and come back to kill her. She had been furious at everyone- especially Damon- for planning this without letting her voice her opinion on it or give her a chance to argue. The anger faded somewhat a few days before she left, but she still somewhat pissed that they assumed they knew what was best for her.

Because of that, she didn't give as long of a goodbye as she would have liked to everyone, but at least they seemed to understand her anger with them- at least, she liked to think they did.

The family friends she was being forced to live with were two people she hadn't seen since her parents funeral, and even then didn't really know much about them. They weren't bad; they were actually fairly nice and parenting, which only made her long for the way things were before even more. She actually liked them quite a bit; she felt like a normal 18 year old for the first time in years.

Due to this, she enrolled in a local high school, improved her grades quite a bit, and was able to quite worrying about Klaus showing up suddenly and finishing what the sacrifice was meant to do.

However, she should have known her sense of normalcy couldn't last.

-Elena/Doyle-Elena/Doyle-

About a month after she started living with the family friends, they all but shoved her out the door, claiming she needed to get out more and find friends with others her age.

She hadn't made many friends really at her high school- no matter how normal everything had been feeling, she had trouble discussing normal, trivial things with those her age since she all but forgotten what it was like to talk about something that didn't involve some impending supernatural threat. So she just walked down the streets of Los Angeles, keeping an eye out for any shady people lurking in the dark alleyways, with no idea where to go or what to do.

The brunette hardly noticed the figure in front of her until she ran into it.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there-" She continued, glancing up at the person, only for her apology to die when she saw the face. The face was like nothing she had ever come across before- gold eyes, wrinkles on the forehead; almost like what she would imagine a humanoid demon would look like. _But demons don't exist… do they? _She wondered.

The thing just gave her a smile in return and took a step towards her. Elena briefly noticed the fangs the figure had before her natural instincts kicked in and she turned and ran.

The sound of feet hitting the pavement behind her let her know the thing- whatever it was- was giving chase, and she turned a corner, hoping to find somewhere she could hide… only to find a dead end.

"Shit!" She cursed, turning every which way for something that she could use as a weapon. A growl from the mouth of the alleyway caused her to sharply glance up and find the figure moving slowly towards her.

Having no idea what else to do, she pressed herself up against the back wall and closed her eyes, hoping it was just some nightmare and she'd wake up soon.

Elena was vaguely aware of another set of footsteps joining the first. _Great, it brought a friend. _She thought, before the sounds of a struggle reached her ears. Confused, she cracked open her eyelids in time to see a man stab the figure with something very sharp and wooden-like and the figure turn into dust in front of her. She watched the particles settle on the pavement, stunned.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked, jarring her out of her shock. She glanced up to see it was the man who'd likely just saved her life. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

She nodded briefly before blurting out something that had been bugging her. "What was that? Some sort of demon?" She asked. "And how did you know how to kill it?"

The man hesitated briefly before replying. "I'll explain everything; first we need to find somewhere secure though." She nodded and followed him out of the alleyway. She knew it was probably stupid, but he had just saved her life; he couldn't be that bad.

-Elena/Doyle-Elena/Doyle-

Elena stared between the three occupants of the room, mouth open in shock. The man- who'd introduced himself as Angel- had taken her back to a building that held an office called 'Angel Investigations' to explain everything. There had been two other occupants in the office when they arrived: a woman and a man. The woman she found out was Cordelia and the man was Doyle. The thing, the three of them explained to her, and been a vampire.

She'd also learned some interesting things about the three of them: Doyle apparently received visions, and it was through one of them Angel knew where she was.

"That's not possible. Vampires don't look like that." She said, shaking her head. "I've seen a few, and none of them ever looked like that." She added, remembering Damon and with a twinge of pain, Stefan.

"Oiginals." Angel said suddenly, causing Elena and the other two to turn to him in confusion. "You must have met them. Are they descended from a family called Originals?" He asked. She nodded.

"Wait, there's two types?!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"And we're just hearing about this now?" Doyle interjected.

"I'd heard of them, but I never met one." Angel explained.

Elena felt like she was missing something. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because I happen to be a vampire." Angel admitted. The three of them looked at her for her reaction; she was stunned, sure, but if they were looking for her to start running for the hills would be disappointed. Judging by the fact he saved her life, she assumed Angel was like Stefan or Caroline in a way. "You don't look like most people do when they hear this news." He added.

She shrugged. "You saved my life; how evil can you be if you did that?" She glanced at the clock and saw how late it was. "I should probably get going. I promise I'll keep your secret." She said.

"I'll go with you- you really shouldn't be walking around without a weapon at this time of night." Doyle offered. Elena nodded and gave him a small smile.

-Elena/Doyle-Elena/Doyle-

Elena found herself spending as much free time as she could with the crew of Angel Investigations the rest of her time in LA, mostly with Doyle. The two quickly became friends.

They had started when he'd invited her to join him for lunch when she stopped by one weekend, saying Cordelia was supposed to go with him but got called in for an audition. The two talked about different things; mainly, she told him more about the types of vampires she was used to, and he explained more about the ones like Angel. However, it soon turned into what Mystic Falls was like and what Ireland was like.

It wasn't long before other things were discussed too. She told him about the sacrifice and Klaus one evening, about how it was her fault everyone she cared about had either been torn away or were living in constant danger. He had grabbed her hand then, and fiercely told her it wasn't her fault. She had nodded and offered him a small smile of thanks, which he returned. Somehow, though, the two had ended up kissing.

She could easily say it was the best one she'd ever had.

The brunette also learned a secret Doyle admitted he kept from everyone but Angel: the fact he was half-demon. She told him she didn't care about that, and explained about her relationship with Stefan.

"He doesn't deserve you." Doyle said at the end. She looked up at him, surprised. "You were only trying to protect everyone." He elaborated in reference to the part where her and Stefan had fought because of her willing to die for her loved ones.

"And who, by your definition, would deserve me?" She asked teasingly, pushing Stefan out of her head. He merely kissed her in response.

-Elena/Doyle-Elena/Doyle-

A few months later, she got a call from Jeremy saying she needed to come back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible because Klaus had somehow found out she was alive and was looking for her and that she would be safer in Mystic Falls.

Much like when she had been forced to move to L.A., she fought to stay, but in the end reluctantly agreed to go back for a few months, until they knew she'd be safe again. She had gone over to Doyle's apartment after the call. Needless to say, they had a long goodbye that night.

-Elena/Doyle-Elena/Doyle-

It had been weird being back in Mystic Falls after so long, and definitely strange not seeing Doyle every day. They had managed, surprisingly, to keep their relationship alive through phone calls.

Then, one day, she received a call from him explaining there was a group of pure demon activists terrorizing Los Angeles and that they were going to try and stop them. "There's a chance we might not make it back. In case that does happen… I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Try to not get killed, alright?" She replied before they hung up.

She waited impatiently for him to call again, but as the days turned into weeks she began to fear the worst.

At long last, she heard the familiar sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed it and answered it as fast as she could.

"Hello?" She said eagerly.

_"Elena?" _Angel's voice answered.

"Angel? Why are you…" She began, but then her fears of the past couple of weeks came back full force. _Please let them be wrong._ She prayed, but she had to know. "Has something happened?"

There was a long pause at the other end of the line, like the vampire was trying to figure out how to tell her something. Her heart began to sink rapidly. _"Yes. Doyle… he's dead. I'm sorry." _He said at long last.

At his words, she felt both her heart and hope shatter into a thousand irreplaceable pieces. She barely registered Angel's next words; her mind seemed to have frozen.

_"The group of pure demons created this machine that would vaporize anyone with humanity in it. When they activated it, he sacrificed himself to shut it off. There's nothing anyone could have done."_

The tears formed halfway through the conversation, but it wasn't until they hung up that she let them fall. And they didn't stop. She cried just as hard, if not harder, than when she had found out her parents hadn't made it out of the car.

It got to the point she had cried herself out and could only get sick- something she'd noticed she'd been doing a lot lately. Jeremy and Alaric weren't home, for which she was grateful; she really didn't think she could mention his name right now.

When she managed to stop throwing up, she leaned back against the bathroom wall and tried to comfort herself with the memories of them, and it worked… until she replayed what had occurred the last night they saw each other face to face. Then the tears began again, and she found herself heaving once more.

It hit her a few days afterwards, in which her crying had subsided mostly and she could replay their memories without sobbing, as she threw up again, that maybe there _was _a specific reason she was throwing up… and wasn't because she was sick or she had cried herself out.

She placed a hand on her stomach and looked at it. It looked the same, though she thought it might be a tiny bit bigger. She couldn't help but smile- she knew when Alaric, and probably the others found out she would probably be dead- but right now she was content with the fact she now had more than memories keeping Doyle alive.

-Elena/Doyle-Elena/Doyle-

_Because today's *my birthday (turning 15… where does time go?) I decided I'd write a oneshot/drabble about one of my (many) crossover OTP: Doyle/Elena. I'm sorry if Doyle's out of character- I tried my hardest, but I haven't had a chance to rewatch the episodes with Doyle yet. And yes, Elena's pregnant… I considered not putting this in, but then figured, what the hell? I was aiming for the ending to be sad- hence the use of Within Temptation's song 'Memories'- but I think I failed. I may go back and rewrite this later, but I do plan on possibly making a full length story out of the ending._

_*Birthday: 11/16, when this story was originally posted._

_Please review! It's one of the best gifts you can give me!_


	3. BtVS VD OzElena

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Oz/Elena

Genre: Romance/Friendship

[ A Chat ]:

Oz sat in one of the corner booths of a place called the Mystic Grill, strumming chords on his guitar absentmindedly. He had drove aimlessly after leaving Sunnydale for good, no clear destination in mind, and stumbled upon this small town on the East Coast called Mystic Falls. Something about it called to him, and he decided to stop there.

So far, the werewolf hadn't found anything that would indicate why this town called to him. Though he did notice the town had an abnormally high death rate- though nothing like the one Sunnydale had.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice his playing had caught attention until a voice in front of him said "Is that you playing? It's really good." He glanced up to see who it was.

The person was a girl, around 18 at least, with pin straight dark brown hair and a light tan complexion. Her brown eyes stared at his guitar in amazement.

"Thanks." He said.

She smiled at him in return. "I'm sorry. I'm Elena. I just heard music and thought I'd see where it was coming from." She said.

"No problem. I'm Oz." He replied, gesturing towards the empty seat across from him. "You can sit if you like."

Elena did. As she was, though, his sensitive nose picked up a faint whiff of something that smelled suspiciously like vampires coming off her. _Well, that explains why you were drawn to the town._ He thought. Surprisingly enough, it was just that: a scent on her. She was as human as Xander or Giles.

"Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" Elena asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Sunnydale- a small town in California." Oz replied.

"Really? I have some relatives who live there, though I haven't seen or heard from them ever since a fall out with the rest of my family years ago. Do you know anyone with the last name Summers?"

Oz couldn't help but be surprised. _She's related to Buffy?_ Out loud, though, he said "Yeah. I know a Buffy Summers; she was best friends with my ex girlfriend." It felt so weird calling Willow an ex.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend." She said, her face contorting into one of sympathy.

"It's no big." He replied, shrugging; while it still hurt seeing Willow with Tara, he should have known she probably would have moved on during the time he was away.

"If the Buffy you mentioned is the one I'm thinking about, she's my cousin." Elena said.

He nodded and filed this little piece of information away for later.

The two spend the rest of the night mainly in silence, with a few spurts of silence in between. Mainly, he played and she listened, which was fine with him- he wasn't that big on long conversations anyway. He felt oddly comfortable around her, despite only meeting her a few hours ago.

After they had been kicked out by the manager at closing time, they walked down the street together until Elena stopped outside a decent sized two story house.

"Well, this is where I get off." She said, turning and smiling at him. "I enjoyed listening to you play tonight."

He merely shrugged. "It's a hobby of mine."

"So…" Elena began, but trailed off, biting her lip like she was unsure of what to say. "Will I be seeing you around?"

Oz thought about it briefly. The vampire scent he could smell on her was relatively fresh, which meant there was at least one vampire here, something he wanted to investigate further. And, he kind of enjoyed Elena's company tonight. "Yeah. I'll be around."

She gave him one last smile before turning around and disappearing inside the house. He watched her shut the door before he continued his way to the small hotel he was staying at near the outskirts of the town.

-Oz/Elena-Oz/Elena-

_I recently got this couple in my head, and decided to write this oneshot about them. I will eventually either write a oneshot series about them or a full length story, but that won't be for awhile._

_ Also, I'm trying to decide if I should rewrite the Doyle/Elena oneshot I posted before this one and then write a sequel involving Elena dealing with carrying Doyle's child and how everyone in Mystic Falls and Angel and Cordelia react to it or turn the oneshot into a story and then write the sequel. Or just go ahead and write my other Doyle/Elena idea, where Elena and Alaric go to L.A. to ask Angel Investigations for help._

_Also… can you guys please tell me how these are? I'd really appreciate it, because I feel like I'm doing a horrible job at them. I'm not trying to purposefully get reviews, I'm just saying I'd really appreciate anything on how I've been doing with these oneshots. I'm actually considering just posting all these oneshots and future ones as just that: oneshots, the crossover categories for the two fandoms._


	4. NCIS VD KlausZiva

NCIS/Vampire Diaries- Ziva/Klaus 'Give Me Love'

Fandoms: NCIS, The Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Ziva/Klaus

Genre: Romance

_Give a little time to me_

_Or just let this burn out_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_M-m-my, m-m-my oh_

_Give me love_

'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran

'Give Me Love'

Ziva moved through the crowd of guests gathered in the Mikaelson mansion for the ball, keeping an eye on everyone for anything suspicious. Anything that would lead to a clue they had something to do with or knowledge of the murders that was the reason the Israeli and the rest of her team were here in the first place.

She hadn't seen any of her fellow teammates since they arrived at the ball, nor the person they were suspected was the murderer- one of the youngest Mikaelson's, someone named Klaus. So here she was, floating through the sea of people talking idly about trivial things, quite bored.

The federal agent could've sworn, as she continued making her way through the crowd, that someone was watching her, but every time she turned her head to see who it was, there was no one.

-**Z**iva/**K**laus-**Z**iva/**K**laus-

Klaus had been doing his best to discreetly follow a certain dark haired, exotic looking beauty as she made her way through the mansion. He didn't know much about her- just that she was part of the group of federal agents sniffing around the recent murders and was strong both physically and emotionally. The latter two were things he had to admire quite a bit; she was not easy to manipulate or break by the looks of things.

The fact she was very beautiful- especially in the dark blue dress she was wearing- helped things immensely. He knew she could tell he was staring at her by the way she turned her head to scan the crowd.

Eventually, the hybrid decided to quit his staring from a distance and make his presence known to her. He really wanted to put a name to the face of the first woman to really catch his eye in years.

"Hello." He said in his most charming voice, smirking slightly when she turned around, startled. "I don't think we've met; I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He continued taking her hand and kissing the back of it for added effect, something he hadn't done since he was human.

Judging by the expression he briefly saw on her face, she wasn't expecting that. _Probably thinks chivalry is dead- and she wouldn't be far off. _He mused.

"Ziva David." She replied.

He smiled genuinely this time; finally he could put a name with her face. He found himself testing her name; it rolled off his tongue easily, much like Tatia did, if not smoother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. How are you liking the ball so far?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

Ziva paused for a bit, as if thinking about how to reply. "It has been fun; it is very elaborate." She finally said.

Klaus opened his mouth to ask her more, but just then, to his annoyance, Elijah chose that moment to come up and ruin the moment. He knew his brother was keeping an eye on him like he had been doing to Ziva to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and this just proved it.

"Klaus, can I speak to you for a moment? Alone." Elijah asked politely, but Klaus knew what he really meant. Biding Ziva a goodbye, he reluctantly let his brother lead him away.

-**Z**iva/**K**laus-**Z**iva/**K**laus-

Ziva continued her absentminded scanning, but she found herself half thinking about Klaus. He had certainly been… charming, and didn't seem as sadistic as the profile made him out to be. _But it could be an act- remember that. _She told herself.

She must have been very caught up in her thoughts because she missed the sound of glass being tapped and the announcement that a dance was going to begin until Klaus reappeared once again next to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding an arm out for her loop hers through.

_What the hell? You may be able to find out more about him. _She told herself, looping her arm through his and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor with the other couples. She only recognized Tony, who was dancing with a fairly young brunette girl.

The music started, and Ziva found herself forgetting everything as they waltzed. Klaus was the one who did most of it; she had never really learned how to properly do it before. But she didn't mind, he was very good at it.

She got a good look at him for the first time; curly blonde hair, blue eyes… quite handsome, she would admit.

As they danced, she found herself wishing somehow they would find out someone else was the prime suspect and not Klaus. She didn't put much hope in that though, and focused on enjoying this dance tonight.

-**Z**iva/**K**laus-**Z**iva/**K**laus-

_Here it is, my companion piece to my Tony/Elena oneshot 'Of Dancing and Happiness' with Ziva/Klaus (or Zaus). This chapter is dedicated to FantasticFangtasiaFangBanger- a very excellent writer and a fan of Zaus (Ziva/Klaus)._


	5. BtVStVD TaraElena

BtVS/Vampire Diaries- Tara/Elena 'New Roses'

Fandoms: Buffy, Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Tara/Elena

Genre: Romance/Friendship

WARNING: Femslash!

'New Roses':

Tara honestly had no idea how she ended up where she did. She had just been trying to get away from Sunnydale as far as possible within the continental United States after her break up with Willow, knowing it would've been too painful to stay.

It started when she got off a bus in the small Virginian town called Mystic Falls, her belongings kept close to her. This town called to the magic within her, and decided to check it out. The vibe she got was similar to the one she got in Sunnydale, but it didn't have quite the same evil feel as the Hellmouth did.

She began searching for a place to stay, and found a small hotel near the center of the town run by an elderly lady who called herself Ms. Flowers that let her stay for quite a low nightly fee. The blonde thanked her and made her way up to her room on the second floor, noticing how the hotel was pretty much deserted. Perfect for when she decided she needed to use magic.

She made sure to cleverly hide her magic supplies so no one would stumble upon them on accident before leaving to explore the town, see why it called to the magic in her veins.

Her first stop was a place called the Mystic Grill- which looked like this town's version of the Bronze, minus the club atmosphere. As she looked for a free table to sit at, she glanced at people's auras. They were a mixture of bright colors, indicating happiness, contentment, and overall upbeat spirits. There was one aura, though, that stood out to the witch: it was blue, meaning the person was sad about something- and that person was the only one in the place with that color.

Tara followed the aura to a table where a young brunette was sitting by herself, staring at the table in front of her. The girl had straight, dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders and brown eyes similar to the color of her hair. Her skin was a faint natural tan tone. She couldn't help but notice how attractive the other girl was, but quickly pushed those thoughts away. She still wasn't over Willow, and had no idea if this girl was even like that.

"Can I sit here?" She asked, causing the girl to jerk up and notice her. The brunette nodded, and she sat opposite her. "Thanks."

"No problem." The girl, giving her a small smile. "I'm Elena."

"Tara."

"You're new here, aren't you?" Elena asked. Tara nodded.

"I broke up with my girlfriend and had to get away. Somehow I ended up here." She explained, keeping the part about her magic being called to this place out. The blonde couldn't know if Elena knew the supernatural existed.

"I'm sorry- my boyfriend and I broke up not too long ago. I can understand needing to get away from the memories." She replied.

_That explains why she was sad. _Tara thought.

The two of them then started talking about other things, what it had been like with their ex's, what their friends were like, what Sunnydale and Mystic Falls were like.

-**T**ara/**E**lena-**T**ara/**E**lena-

As she spent more time around Elena, Tara couldn't help but compare her to Willow. She knew it was wrong, yes, but she couldn't help it.

Where Willow had red hair, green eyes, and semi-pale skin, Elena had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and naturally tan skin. Also, she couldn't help but notice, Elena didn't seem like the kind who would allow the use of something such as magic to control her and drive her to bring a loved one back from the dead.

They started off just meeting randomly, but soon they were hanging out at places like the Grill. Tara also discovered why Mystic Falls called to her: it had a supernatural population akin to Sunnydale's. And Elena was involved in the heart of it.

She found out the brunette was a doppelganger- one that had to be used in a sacrifice to break a curse on a hybrid- and was surrounded by friends who were barely human. She had a friend who was a witch, two who were vampires- one of which happened to be the brother of her ex, also a vampire, a medium for a brother, and a hunter for a teacher/step-father. It made Tara be less worried about revealing her magic to Elena, but also made the witch's head spin a bit. She had thought the Scoobies were a unique mix with a Slayer, a Watcher, a witch (two including her), a former vengeance demon, a human, a former Key, and a vampire.

As she expected, Elena accepted the fact Tara was a witch, though she was surprised at first. She even asked to see Tara do a spell sometime, which Tara agreed to, figuring a small one wouldn't hurt.

The two were walking through town one evening when Tara got the courage to ask Elena something she'd been wanting to ever since they become friends.

"I-I was w-wondering if you, if you would possibly like to have l-lunch with me sometime?" She asked nervously, her old stuttering habits coming back out. It seemed to take Elena forever to answer.

Finally, the brunette smiled. "I'd love to, Tara."

A few days later, they met at the Grill for lunch. Neither said it, but it felt almost like a date. As they left, Tara felt Elena grab her hand. She couldn't help but smile a little

-**T**ara/**E**lena-**T**ara/**E**lena-

Things couldn't stay as blissful and as happy as they were, something Tara should have known. Murphy's law had a grudge against those who had lived above the Hellmouth for any length of time, and Tara was no exception to the rule.

Klaus had finally come to town to perform the ritual to break the curse that had been placed on him years ago. Despite her and everyone else's attempts to stop him, he still managed to go through with it.

Tara had paced the inside of an old house where apparently a bunch of witches had been burned in the late 1800s until dawn broke, itching to rush out there and use her magic against Klaus to protect Elena. She knew it was pointless however since Bonnie- Elena's other witch friend- had put a spell on the house that prevented Tara or anyone else from leaving. And nothing Tara tried could break it.

So she was left to pace, and worry constantly for her friend who was steadily starting to feel more and more like a girlfriend- they had held hands a couple of times since the lunch date, but nothing else had happened.

The sound of the door opening brought her pacing to a halt and she whipped around to see Damon- one of Elena's vampire friends, who happened to remind her of Spike a bit- come through the door carrying Elena.

She was so happy to see them that it took her a while to register that Elena's aura was nonexistent- something that only happened when you were dead, as in dead-dead, not vampire-dead.

Footsteps thundered behind her and she saw Jeremy- Elena's brother-, John- Elena's biological father- and Alaric- Elena's aunts boyfriend and History teacher- come up from the basement.

The blonde witch couldn't distinguish the various emotions churning through her at the current time- most prominent were sadness, and anger. She suddenly wanted to do something completely out of character for her: hunt Klaus and make him pay, but she resisted. Instead, she focused on how to keep the other prominent emotion in check so she didn't start crying. Not here, in front of everyone.

Being so caught up in keeping her emotions in check, she hardly noticed the color returning to Elena's skin until she heard a gasp. At that moment, everything faded away and she found herself pushing Damon out of the way- as much as a human could with a vampire- and kneeled beside Elena, carefully reading her aura- which was back and clear as day. There was no black, which would have indicated vampirism, something she couldn't help but she relieved by, even though she wouldn't have cared.

But all that paled to the happiness, joy, and love Tara felt surging through her, leading her to bend over and kiss the brunette out of relief, forgetting the audience they had momentarily, before pulling Elena into a hug.

"Thank goddess you're alive! I don't know how, and I don't care, I'm just glad you're back!" She exclaimed, forgetting that she had just kissed Elena and still had no idea how she felt about it. Deciding to take another leap of faith- and not wanting to ran another chance of never letting these words be said- she whispered "I love you" in the other girls ear.

"I love you too." She heard Elena say back in her ear, and she smiled- it didn't matter if the brunette meant it as friendship, sisterly, or actual love like Tara did- she was just glad to hear the words.

-**T**ara/**E**lena-**T**ara/**E**lena-

_Alright, here's my first- but not last, hopefully- try at Tara/Elena. I've always loved Tara, and somehow the idea of Tara/Elena came to me, and I decided to write this drabble about them. Within one of my next few chapters- if not the next one- I'll be writing either Black Hat(Priest, 2011)/Buffy or Black Hat(Priest, 2011)/vampire!Elena. Which one would you rather see?_


	6. VD Priest BlackHatElena

A Chance Meeting: Black Hat/vamp!Elena

Fandoms: Vampire Diaries, Priest (2011)

Pairing: Black Hat/vampire!Elena

Genre: Romance

[A Chance Meeting]:

Elena walked across the barren desert that the world had become, keeping her senses alert for any signs of any Priests. Not that they knew she was a vampire, but the sight of them still caused her survival instinct to kick in.

As she walked, she reflected on how much the world had changed in the past two hundred years. Everyone she knew- with the exception of Damon, Stefan, and Caroline- had died within the first seventy. She had kept in contact with the others for another few decades… until a new species of vampire made themselves known and all contact had seized. She had no idea where they were now, or if they were even still alive.

Her thoughts were broken by her senses picking up on someone following her… someone that her senses registered as a vampire- one like her, yet not at the same time.

Instinct kicking in, she spun around and used her supernatural strength to shove the person as far back as she could.

"You're a strong little thing." The person- vampire- she had thrown backwards said, getting up and facing her.

The vampire was a male, with short black hair and gold eyes. The brunette would have assumed he was human, except for her senses and the gold eyes. She also noticed he was fairly good looking- more so than most men she had seen lately.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" She asked, pushing those thoughts from her mind. In these times, you couldn't be too careful around people you just met, human or otherwise. Her defensive stance never wavered as she waited for his response.

"Most call me Black Hat." The male vampire said. Elena could see why: he had a black hat on his head that looked like it had seen slightly better days, indicating it was worn often. "I haven't come across many female vampires- especially those like me, or close to it anyway."

_So he wasn't one of the newer species. But he still isn't like me- the eyes are proof of that. _She thought. The vampire- Black Hat- continued.

"Now that I've told you who I was, I think it's only fair to ask who you are."

The brunette hesitated before replying. "Elena." She didn't give her last name, still not quite trusting him despite the fact he hadn't done anything to harm her.

"Elena." Black Hat drawled out, testing the way it rolled off his tongue. Elena hated the way it sounded, awakening long buried feelings and sensations. "A fitting name."

"What do you want?" She asked, doing her best to change the subject.

"You'll find out soon." He replied cryptically before turning away, glancing back once to see her staring after him, her defensive position still intact. He smirked to himself as he walked away. He had been right to follow her- he could tell already from their little meeting she would make a wonderful companion. But first, he had a certain Priest to pay a visit to finish what he should have done when he saw him on the train. Then he'd come back and tell Elena everything.

-**E**lena/**B**lack **H**at-**E**lena/**B**lack **H**at-

_This is dedicated to TheElegantFaerie- I finally got it up. I hope it's what you were looking for. I apologize if it isn't._

_Has anyone seen The Desolation of Smaug yet? I loved it! It reawakened my love for Kili and everyone else so there will probably be a few crossovers coming from me. Most likely Kili/Buffy, Kili/Elena, Kili/Herm_ione, Thorin/Buffy, Legolas/Buffy, and Legolas/Hermione. Maybe Thorin/Elena too, and maybe Fili with someone.


	7. BtVS Hobbit BuffyKili

Buffy/The Hobbit- Buffy/Kili 'An Unexpected Change'

Fandoms: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, The Hobbit

Pairing: Buffy/Kili

Genre: Romance/Friendship

'An Unexpected Change':

If someone had told Buffy that when she sacrificed herself to save the world and those she cared about that she would end up in another reality full of elves, dwarves, humans, wizards as a _dwarf_- of all things- to join a quest to defeat a dragon, she would have called them insane. Which, considering the fact she was the Slayer and dealt with what by normal people would be considered insane, was saying something.

But that's exactly what happened- she landed in a place called Middle-Earth suddenly much shorter than she already was, only to find out that 'shortness' was because somewhere along her fall through the portal she had been turned into a dwarf. The only consolation she had was that she hadn't grown a lady beard- which, while dwarf woman may prefer it, she certainly did _not_- and that her Slayer abilities had remained.

She had wondered around, no idea what to do or where to go, for awhile, when suddenly these outrageously hideous creatures attacked her. Using a stake she always kept on her, she managed to take out the two of them. Looking at their dead bodies, she wondered what demon they were- if they even were demons.

"Orcs." A voice behind her said, causing her to spin around. Behind her stood an elderly man with gray hair, beard, and cloak, leaning on a wooden staff. "The creatures you just defeated." He elaborated.

"Really?" She asked, looking back at the creatures. She'd never heard of the name 'Orc' before, and wished furiously Giles was here with his books and extensive knowledge of different creatures.

"I take it you have never seen one before." The elderly man continued, a smile clear in his voice.

The blonde shook her head.

"Nonetheless, you took them out faster than I've ever seen a woman do- even a dwarf woman. No offense." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Gandalf the Grey. And I have a question to ask you…"

That was how she found herself joining a group of thirteen other dwarves- all men, she noted- a creature called a hobbit, and Gandalf on a quest to defeat a dragon and reclaim the other dwarves' homeland.

The leader of the dwarves- named Thorin- had slight objections to her joining, until Gandalf told him how Buffy had taken out two Orcs with just a 'sharp piece of wood'. She never heard another objection from him after that.

She had gotten along fairly well with the rest of the Company- most notably though, was Kili, one of the younger members. It was honestly more on his part than hers that they got along so well- when she first joined, he hardly left her alone- but she was glad to have a real friend here since it was clear she wasn't going back to her home dimension anytime soon.

He even began teaching her how to properly use a bow when they stopped at night for rest, something she was grateful for, despite her assumption the other dwarf had a crush on her.

She let herself take a good, long look at him as they rode side by side in silence towards the back. He _was_ really good looking, she wouldn't lie- something she had noticed upon first meeting him, but as she was adjusting to Middle-Earth and life as a dwarf, she hadn't thought about it anymore past that point. But now that she allowed herself to ponder more about it, he was incredibly handsome- he didn't have a beard like the other dwarves in the group, only very noticeable stubble, something that she found as an added bonus.

"See something you like?" Kili asked, breaking her out of both her thoughts and staring.

"Maybe." She replied, smiling teasingly at him. _Honestly, it's amazing how much Middle-Earth as changed me- for once, I feel totally and completely free. _She thought as he sent her a small smirk in return.

Not too long afterwards, they broke camp as the sun had already set and the stars were shining above them like a million little diamonds.

Gandalf took the first watch, and while the others slowly fell into sleep, Buffy lay awake as she often did, staring at the stars. She imagined what was going on back in Sunnydale- did Giles move back to England? Did Spike keep his promise to protect Dawn or did he leave, deciding there was no point in staying now that she was… gone? Did they think she was dead?

Again, her thoughts were broken by a familiar voice. _Damn it, how does he keep going that?! _She wondered.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Kili said behind her, sitting down on the ground next to her. "Though, if you ask me, they seem sort of lonely." He continued.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because they never touch- they're always by themselves, never near another star." He explained. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, curious.

"Just… thinking." The blonde said, not letting anything about her true musings out. No one knew she was in fact from another dimension and really a petite human girl chosen to protect humanity from darkness instead of a beardless dwarf woman with no real family or ties. "What are you doing?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Sitting, talking." He replied cheekily. Buffy rolled her eyes. "I don't know, really. I saw you sitting out here by yourself away from everyone and figured I'd keep you company." He admitted.

She nodded, and silence descended.

"Well, I'm going to, uh, try to get some sleep." She said after a few minutes, the silence becoming a little too thick. She got up and attempted to head up the embankment to where they had made camp when she slipped on the wet grass (as it had rained earlier) and fell on top of Kili, causing them both to roll down the rest of the embankment.

"Oh, sorry. The grass, it's a little-" She began apologizing, but was cut off by Kili kissing her. Shock flooded her senses at first before she found herself returning it, her hearts inner desires winning over her brain.

Above them, Gandalf glanced down briefly at the two kissing and smiled faintly. "Took them long enough." He muttered before returning to standing watch.

-**K**ili/**B**uffy-**K**ili/**B**uffy-

_So yes, I wrote a Kili/Buffy oneshot (I kind of have a mini obsession with both the Hobbit and Kili right now… and a little bit with Thorin and Fili). I'm sorry if I got Kili OOC, this is my first time writing for the Hobbit or any Tolkien fandom._

_Next up… probably Thorin/Buffy or Thorin/Elena._


	8. BtVS Hobbit BuffyThorin

[Two Leaders]: BtVS/Hobbit- Buffy/Thorin

Fandoms: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, The Hobbit

Pairing: Buffy/Thorin

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Note: This is AU, since I've heard Thorin, Fili, and Kili die in the next movie (knowing my luck, that's true) and in this story all three of them live and Thorin becomes King Under the Mountain.

'Two Leaders':

Buffy stared at the crater where Sunnydale had been, finding it hard to believe it was finally over. No more First, no more Hellmouth, and no more being one of the two Slayers in the whole world. The thought was liberating, if not sad when she remembered everyone lost to make this a reality.

"Well, you did it, kiddo." A New York accent said behind her- one she knew well and hoped to never hear again.

"What do you want, Whistler?" She asked, turning around to face the Balance demon. The other survivors were in the bus they had escaped in, meaning she was alone with Whistler. Him showing up was never a good thing- usually he appeared when the Powers needed balance to be restored.

"The Powers sent me to congratulate you on defeating the First. They also told me to tell you that because there are so many Slayers, they have another mission for you- one in a different reality." He explained.

The blonde Slayer held back a sigh. _I should've known the Powers would get involved._ "What is it? And haven't I already done enough, sacrificed enough?"

"That's why they're giving this one to you- it's fairly easy after saving the world so many times." The Balance demon explained. "You're to join a group in Middle-Earth- that's the dimension you're going to be sent to- and help them reclaim their kingdom and keep their leader from succumbing to a sickness that has plagued his ancestors for generations, known as gold-sickness."

"That's it?" She asked, hardly believing it could sound so easy. "I just help this group and their leader?"

Whistler nodded. "So do you accept."

Buffy nodded. "But first, can I-" She began, but was cut off by Whistler snapping his fingers. She suddenly felt herself being sucked into a swirling vortex of energy- a portal. "-say goodbye." She finished to herself before feeling herself hit something hard that knocked her unconscious.

-**B**uffy/**T**horin-**B**uffy/**T**horin-

"She's waking up!" A voice announced, muffled as Buffy fought her way back to consciousness.

Her eyes flew open to see a group of people standing over her- most she realized, were her own height. Only one- a man with curly blonde-gold hair was shorter- and only one was taller- an elderly man with gray hair, a matching beard, gray cloak, and wooden staff. _Is this the group the Powers were talking about?_ She wondered.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her head, which was throbbing like an entire drumline was hitting their drums as hard as they could inside it.

"Middle-Earth." The tall elderly man said.

_The place Whistler told me I'd end up. So this must be the group. _"Who are you?" She continued.

The group took turns introducing themselves. When Gandalf explained what they were doing, Buffy knew without a doubt that this was the group the Powers wanted her to join. _And that means this Thorin Oakenshield is the one they want me to help. _

"And you are?" Gandalf asked after everyone had introduced themselves.

"Buffy. Summers." She said.

"Miss Summers… can you fight?" Gandalf asked. She nodded. _Kind of necessary when you're the Slayer. _She added mentally.

The leader- Thorin- sent Gandalf a look that clearly said 'you can not be serious'.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Would you like to join us on our quest to reclaim the dwarf kingdom Erebor? We can use all the help we can get." Gandalf continued, ignoring Thorin's look.

"Yes." _I hope the Powers know what they're doing. _

-**B**uffy/**T**horin-**B**uffy/**T**horin-

Months- close to a year- had passed since Buffy met the Company, and since then they had defeated the dragon Smaug and reclaimed Erebor. During the final battle, it had seemed that they all wouldn't make it, but by some miracle they had.

At first, her and Thorin had fought constantly, but eventually she came to the realization they were alike. Both of them were leaders; him a king leading a group of loyal followers to reclaim their kingdom and her a general of a band of young girls and friends taking on the evil of all evil. And both had lost people- he had lost his grandfather and father, and she had lost her mother and left everyone else she cared about behind in another dimension.

Upon coming to this realization, the two had come to a rocky truce, which later had turned into a friendship- and if she was being honest- more. Of course, him kissing her one time after both had realized they were still alive after the final battle couldn't really be considered much.

She stared into the chasm below one of the walkways in Erebor, mulling over what she felt for the dwarf king. Somewhere along the way, she knew romantic feelings had developed- not just for her, but for him as well, judging by some of his actions towards her.

Her ears picked up faint footsteps and she turned to see it was none other than Thorin.

"You're brooding." He stated, sitting next to her.

"Happens." She replied.

"We need to talk." Thorin continued. Buffy raised an eyebrow at that, though she already had a feeling what it was they were about to talk about. "About the kiss." He elaborated.

"What's there to talk about? We were just so happy to see each other alive that we, you know, kissed." She said, like it was no big deal- when to her it was.

"That's not all it was." He replied. "It was real." He added much softer, so soft she barely heard it.

Against her will, her heart picked up at his words. The words seemed more real than any other time she'd heard them coming from him.

Her heart took control as she gathered the courage to kiss him- and kiss him she did.

-**B**uffy/**T**horin-**B**uffy/**T**horin-

_Yeah… this is real shitty. I don't even know why I'm posting it; probably because I promised to get this up as a Christmas present. I have another Buffy/Thorin oneshot that's going to be much much MUCH better that I'll try to get up tomorrow- maybe even take this one down and just leave that one as the Christmas present. Merry Christmas, anyway!_


	9. Hobbit BtVS ThorinBuffy

Hobbit/Buffy- Thorin/Buffy 'A Thousand Years'

Pairing: Thorin/Buffy

Fandoms: The Hobbit, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer

Genre: Romance

'A Thousand Years':

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

~ 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri

No one knew the truth of where she had really been those three months she was gone. She had told them it was heaven during Sweet's visit, because to her, that's what it ultimately was. She hadn't even told Spike the full extent of it.

Now, staring at the crater that was the remains of Sunnydale, the memories hit full swing, and she realized it was time to go back- back to where she knew she could trust her friends not to betray her… and where her true love was- as corny as it sounded.

Her hands pulled a necklace she wore around her neck out from under her shirt and fiddled with it. On it were two things: a gold ring with twists of silver threaded through it, and a tiny charm that swirled and glowed with color.

She smiled as she remembered when she had been given the ring- they had finally reached the dwarf kingdom of Erebor, and upon trying to find the hidden door, Thorin had discreetly slipped the ring on her finger. She recognized it as a promise. One she intended to see was kept.

The charm, however, was a gift from Gandalf- a one way trip back to Middle Earth should she find herself back in her own reality. He had made it for her when she confessed everything to her- how she was having dreams of being forcibly torn from Middle Earth and thrust back into her own reality and the fact she wasn't even from Middle Earth. The wizard had stated it was 'because he could see how true her and Thorin's love was and that she may be the only one who could save the dwarf king from gold sickness'.

She took the ring off and slipped it on her finger, set the charm on the ground, and prepared to smash it to release the magic that would transport her back home- for that's what it was more than Sunnydale ever was.

"Buffy! What are you doing?" The blonde Slayer heard Xander shout behind her and turned to see the brunette running towards her.

"I'm leaving." She stated simply.

"You're running away?" He accused, halting. "First chance you get to leave, you take it?"

"No- I've been meaning to do this for awhile." She replied, eager now more than ever to get back to Middle Earth. She used to think Xander was one of the best friends you could ask for… but after he sided with everyone else in kicking her out of her own house, she had called that belief into doubt. Taking a deep breath, she stomped on the charm and felt magic swirl around her, lifting her off her feet and into Middle Earth.

-**T**horin/**B**uffy-

"I wondered how long it would take for you to return." Gandalf greeted when her head finally cleared and stopped spinning. She saw the wizard smiling.

"I had things I had to do there- saving the world and all that." Buffy replied, getting up and taking in the sights around her. She realized it wasn't that far from Erebor, and anticipation surged through her. "How did you know where I was?" She added as an afterthought.

"You arrived in a vortex of bright light- I figured I'd check it out. I had a feeling it was you. I never doubted you'd return for a moment." He said. "Now, I believe we have a certain dwarf kingdom to visit."

She smiled at him and followed him to the doors of Erebor, where the guards let them in upon seeing Gandalf with only a glance at her. She was glad they didn't recognize her- she was aiming to surprise Thorin.

Of course, it was too much to hope only Gandalf would notice her from the Company.

"Buffy?" She heard a familiar voice ask in disbelief, and turned to see it was Kili, Thorin's youngest nephew and one of the thirteen dwarves on the quest to retake Erebor. "What? How?"

"It's a long story, and yes, it's me." She said. "I'll explain everything after I've seen Thorin."

"He should be in the throne room- at least, that's where I saw him last." The dwarf replied and she smiled at him in thanks.

It took all her self control to let Gandalf go first when they entered the rebuilt throne room and not immediately announce her presence. _So much for trying to stick to the surprise plan. _She thought.

"Gandalf? What are you doing here?" She heard Thorin ask in surprise.

"It's nice to see you too Thorin. I've brought someone I think you would very much like to see." He replied and stepped aside so the two lovers could see each other for the first time in a long while.

Buffy could read the shock clear as day on the dwarf king's face as he slowly walked towards her.

"Buffy? This is real… this is actually happening?" He asked, as if he was worried he would wake up and it would be only a dream. She couldn't blame him- time passed differently between her and her original dimension. What had been three, four months there had been over a year here in Middle Earth. There was no telling how long it had been here in the year that had passed in the other dimension she decided to call 'the Earth dimension'. That dimension was no longer home- Middle Earth was.

"Did you really think anything would be able to keep me away?" She replied. "Besides…" She continued, rising the finger the ring rested on. "I believe someone here gave this to me as a promise."

She saw relief and joy battle for dominance on his face before he kissed her, which she wasted no time returning. It felt right, more right than anything ever had in the Earth dimension- especially after she had been torn back there.

And, hardly a month later, the two wed.

-**T**horin/**B**uffy-

_I like this one a hundred times better than the one I posted yesterday- this is my Christmas present instead of that horrible one. Merry Christmas- I hope you enjoy the happy ending for both Buffy and Thorin._


End file.
